Consuelo
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: A él le hubiera gustado ahorrarle esas lágrimas. Le hubiera gustado protegerla con sus brazos para que no recibiera el golpe, le hubiera gustado detener la sombra que los envuelve a todos SPOILERS SEXTO LIBRO.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR.

**Summary:** A él le hubiera gustado ahorrarle esas lágrimas. Le hubiera gustado protegerla con sus brazos para que no recibiera el golpe, le hubiera gustado evitarle el dolor que oscurece sus ojos, le hubiera gustado detener la sombra que los envuelve a todos. SPOILERS SEXTO LIBRO.

* * *

**Consuelo**

- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

Ernie no se molesta en apartar la vista de las llamas moribundas de la chimenea. Sabe que Justin está sentado en el mullido sofá enfrente suyo, sabe que su amigo lo mira con preocupación y, tal vez, con un dejo de impaciencia. Ernie puede comprenderlo: él mismo ha pasado toda la tarde haciéndose la misma pregunta

Presiente, sin embargo, que Justin espera algún tipo de respuesta y él se la da, aunque no exprese ni de lejos lo que siente.

- No podría ir ahora aunque quisiera – señala en tono monocorde – Los chicos no pueden entrar al dormitorio de las chicas, ni siquiera los prefectos. Además, Susan está con ella. Susan... bueno, Susan sabrá qué hacer¿no?

Justin no responde, ni tampoco hace falta. Los dos saben que Susan viene de una familia que ha sido marcada por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado desde los años de la primera guerra: sus tíos y primos murieron asesinados en esa época, por lo que Susan se crió con la sombra del Señor Tenebroso turbando sus recuerdos familiares. Sin embargo, Ernie supone que esa sombra no puede compararse con la que oscurece los ojos de la muchacha desde el verano. Escuchar a media voz el relato de la muerte injusta de unos parientes que nunca llegaste a conocer, de unos nombres que nunca aprendiste a pronunciar con cariño, con rostros sólo vistos en viejos álbumes familiares, no puede ser tan terrible como que te arrebaten de los dedos un familiar querido, como pasó con su tía Amelia, alguien con quien has compartido cumpleaños, tardes de verano, reuniones familiares... No, no puede ser lo mismo.

Por eso Susan es la persona indicada para un caso así. Sufrió el dolor de la guerra en carne propia tiene, por fuerza, que haberla templado, haberla hecho más fuerte para enfrentar lo que está sucediendo. Ernie se dice a sí mismo que Susan está mejor preparada para lidiar con esto... porque Merlín sabe que él no lo está.

El silencio se extiende entre ellos, ahogando todos los demás ruidos de la sala común, suspendiendo en el aire los murmullos de quienes los rodean. Ernie no necesita mirarlos para saber que están todos susurrando entre ellos, con las cabezas muy juntas, y sin necesidad de oírlos sabe que pronuncian palabras de lástima, la misma lástima que brilla en sus ojos cuando los miran de reojo, creyendo que Justin y Ernie no se dan cuenta.

Pero Ernie ya ha vivido esto, salvo que aquella vez no era Justin sino Hannah quien estaba sentada a su lado, con su mano suave y blanca apretada en la grande y morena de Ernie y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Lágrimas de tristeza y consternación por el cuerpo frío y rígido de su amigo en la enfermería, pero también lágrimas de temor y desesperación porque, si Justin había sido atacado¿por quién iría Potter ahora?

Ernie recuerda ese día. Recuerda la dantesca visión de un fantasma petrificado y de su amigo convertido en estatua, recuerda la expresión de Hannah cuando le dio la noticia, recuerda su cálido peso en su pecho cuando ella se arrojó a sus brazos llorando. Recuerda haberse sentado en esta misma sala, rodeado por los mismos murmullos y las mismas miradas de lástima, las mismas vacías palabras de consuelo, tan inútiles como las de hoy.

Pero ese día Ernie tenía otras cosas en qué pensar, como consolar a Hannah y odiar a Harry Potter. Ahora, sin embargo, todo es diferente: el enemigo no tiene un rostro y un nombre conocidos, es apenas una sombra, una mano anónima arrebatando el soplo de vida, un fantasma de maldad imposible de apresar. No se puede odiar lo que no se puede ver o analizar: sólo se le puede temer. Y el temor los debilita, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo, así como no hay nada que puedan hacer para ayudar a Hannah.

Hannah. La dulce, buena de Hannah, que siempre le da una mano a quienquiera que lo necesite. Hannah, que nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, Hannah, que no se merece una cosa así. _Pobre Hannah_, le dicen ahora por los pasillos de la escuela. Hannah, con su corazón roto en mil pedazos, Hannah, que ha perdido lo que más quería en el mundo. Hannah, a la que él no ha podido decirle una sola palabra de consuelo.

Mientras mira el tenue resplandor de las brasas, cada vez más débil, Ernie es consciente de que nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan inútil. Recuerda la expresión de sorpresa y preocupación en el rostro de Hannah cuando la llamaron en medio de la clase de Herbología. Recuerda haber visto, a través de los cristales del invernadero, cómo esa expresión se convertía en una de horror, cómo sus hombros se encogían por la fuerza del golpe. Recuerda sus ojos anegados en lágrimas cuando pasó corriendo por su lado, antes de que él pudiera decirle nada (¿qué le hubiera dicho, de todos modos¿Qué se puede decir en un momento así?), antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla.

A él le hubiera gustado ahorrarle a su amiga esas lágrimas. Le hubiera gustado poder protegerla con sus brazos para que no recibiera el golpe de enterarse que su madre está muerta, le hubiera gustado evitarle el dolor que oscurece sus ojos, le hubiera gustado detener la sombra que los envuelve a todos. Pero no puede, no puede hacer nada para que Hannah no llore, no puede hacer nada para mitigar el dolor de su madre muerta. No hay nada que pueda hacer por ella, y la impotencia y la furia le hacen apretar los puños hasta que las uñas dejan marcas en sus palmas.

Los minutos se estiran como las sombras al anochecer y la sala común se va vaciando lentamente. Ernie y Justin permanecen en silencio, sus pensamientos demasiado oscuros para ser pronunciados en voz alta. Una sombra se proyecta sobre ellos y Ernie levanta la vista.

Es Susan: pálida, cansada, triste. Justin se pone de pie en un salto y Ernie se incorpora en su asiento.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Cómo está Hannah?

Un encogimiento de hombros les responde a ambos.

- No quiere hablar con nadie. Ha corrido las cortinas... pero no creo que esté durmiendo.

Se deja caer en un asiento y, para estupefacción de ambos, se echa a llorar. Justin y Ernie intercambian una mirada de alarma. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que han visto a Susan llorar?

Ernie se queda helado. Desde pequeño le enseñaron que las lágrimas eran algo privado, que nadie debía ver, y por lo tanto Ernie nunca llora ni tampoco sabe qué hacer cuando alguien está llorando. Alguna que otra vez ha consolado a Hannah o a algún pequeño de primer año, pero aún así nunca ha aprendido lo que se debe decir, lo que se debe hacer, sobre todo cuando el llanto es tan desesperado como el de Susan, en el que cada sollozo parece un grito de desolación.

Justin la contempla un momento, petrificado. Cuando las lágrimas siguen cayendo sobre la alfombra, parece despertarse y se arrodilla junto a ella. La abraza y ella oculta el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, sus lágrimas ahora caen sobre él. Suavemente comienza a hamacarla, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y entonces, para asombro de Ernie, un torrente de palabras de consuelo sale de la boca de Justin, palabras que hacen que los sollozos se apaguen lentamente mientras Susan se abraza fuertemente a Justin.

Ernie, tristemente consciente de que está de más, se aparta de ellos. Justin sigue abrazando a Susan, que esconde la cabeza en su hombro y deja poco a poco de llorar. Ernie los observa, con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Justin parece tener un montón de palabras para consolar a Susan, pero Ernie no tiene una sola para Hannah.

En el otro extremo de la sala se hunde en un sillón y oculta el rostro entre las manos. Poco a poco, el eco de las voces de Justin y Susan se va apagando, al igual que la lumbre que ilumina la habitación. Ernie permanece en las sombras, inmóvil. Su mente, en cambio, no deja de dar vueltas ni un sólo instante, y Ernie siente deseos de gritar. Las preguntas estallan en su cabeza, preguntas para las que no tiene respuesta y en las que le duele pensar.

¿Cuántos inocentes más tendrán que morir antes de que acabe la guerra¿Cuántas familias más quedarán destrozadas, cuántos niños sin padres, cuántos padres sin hijos¿Cuánto dolor tendrán que soportar antes de que todo termine?

¿Y por qué, por qué este dolor, por qué esta guerra, por qué tantas muertes¿Por qué este miedo, por qué esta desesperación¿Qué han hecho ellos para merecerlo¿Qué han hecho para que suceda esto, para que el mundo mágico termine partido en dos?

¿Y cómo, cómo van a seguir adelante si no hay esperanzas, si todo es tan oscuro, si alrededor suyo sólo hay vacío y muerte?

Se despierta de golpe. La luz del hogar se ha extinguido al fin, y la pálida luz de la luna baña la habitación, dibujando extrañas sombras en las paredes. Ernie mira alrededor y se sobresalta.

Un figura pálida, fantasmal, se recorta contra la luz plateada. Ernie parpadea pero la figura sigue allí delante de sus ojos. Es una figura vestida de blanco, que parece refulgir en la noche. Con un sobrecogimiento, Ernie contempla la aparición que se ha materializado delante de sus ojos, preguntándose si está dormido o despierto.

Entonces, una voz muy queda, casi un suspiro, pronuncia su nombre y él se da cuenta que es Hannah. Una Hannah con cabellos que parecen blancos por el brillo plateado que los baña, una Hannah con piel tan pálida que parece traslúcida y ojos como grandes orbes de cristal que miran sin ver. A Ernie se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Siempre se sintió más cómodo con Hannah que con nadie más, pero ésta es una Hannah que no conoce, una Hannah que parece una sombra plateada de lo que alguna vez fue. El dolor la envuelve en un fulgor blanco y él no sabe qué palabras le ayudarán a cruzar el abismo que los separa.

- ¿Cómo... cómo estás?

Sus ojos, pálidos, apagados, se clavan en los suyos, como si no comprendiera la pregunta, y Ernie desearía poder retirar lo dicho. "_¿Cómo estás?_" ¿Y cómo va a estar, después de...?

- Está muerta, Ernie – Su voz es otro débil suspiro inexpresivo, la exhalación última de un espectro – Mi mamá está muerta.

Sus palabras, que pronuncian el horror impronunciable, lo que nadie se ha atrevido a decir por encima de un murmullo, rompen el hechizo. Hannah ya no es un visión de ultratumba, con su palidez cadavérica y sus ojos inexpresivos, sino la niña pequeña que alguna vez conoció. Una niña pequeña con un camisón demasiado corto, una niña pequeña con una pena demasiado grande para ella. Una niña pequeña que acaba de perder a su madre.

Los ojos implorantes de Hannah, brillantes de lágrimas, queman los suyos, y Ernie sabe que tiene que hacer algo, sabe que tiene que decir algo para que su amiga no se sienta tan perdida, tan sola, pero un dolor extraño le quema la garganta.

Cuando por fin puede hablar, no le dice que todo pasará, porque sabe que este dolor no se borrará nunca. No le dice que se quede tranquila, porque la tranquilidad se ha acabado para ellos; no le dice que todo saldrán bien, porque ella no se merece una mentira. No le dice "lo siento", tampoco, porque suena a lástima y él la quiere demasiado para tenerle lástima.

- Perdóname.

En sus ojos claros se refleja la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué?

_Por no haberte ahorrado este llanto. Por no poder llenar el vacío que te dejó su muerte. Porque todo mi cariño no sirve para mitigar este dolor. Porque no puedo protegerte, porque no puedo evitar que sufras. Porque soy tu mejor amigo y no te puedo ayudar. Porque te quiero pero no sirve de nada. _

- Porque no estuve contigo cuando te lo dijeron.

Ella lo mira un momento, confundida. Lentamente parece comprender lo que él ha dicho, y también lo que ha callado y entonces, como el primer rayo de sol del amanecer, tenue pero hermoso, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

- Estás conmigo ahora.

Cuando rompe a llorar Ernie no dice nada, pero la abraza con fuerza y aunque después lo niegue, mientras las lágrimas de Hannah le mojan la túnica algunas de las suyas caen, silenciosas, en sus cabellos color plata.


End file.
